


Rotten Wreath

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pretends she's all right, but she never really is. But Madoka tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> For the PMMM Flash Bingo, prompt-mami/madoka. :D Thanks for reading. Please drop a review if you can. Warning for non graphic imagery and allusions to death.

Mami often dreams of broken glass and forgetting how to walk.

She often dreams of space rabbits and gray clouds and sulfur.

She dreams her flowers are rotting, and the tea she drinks is made from ground bone and ash.

Madoka reminds her, often daily, that that is not the case.

She reminds her that she has so many things, just by existing.

She will babble stories about the items in Mami's home for who knows how long, and Mami eventually has to stop her because most of the stories aren't true. It doesn't matter what she says about them, Madoka already has it in her headthat these stories are real somewhere else.

(In other timelines, they are, but they don't know each other in those.)

Sometimes Mami takes too long on the hunt and her Soul Gem is almost gray until Madoka takes it in her hands and kisses it until it's almost sun-yellow and Mami is giggling into her hands and feeling weak at the knees.

The love Mami feels doesn't seem like enough, not when she's eventually going to die. Or whatever it is that magial girls do that she doesn't ask Kyubey about.

Madoka never asks about being a Magical Girl. Mami silences her every time she tries, and maybe that is wrong and unfair but if Madoka becomes like her then she will leave and they will both be alone. It's inevitable.

Perhaps she understands Homura's feelings on the subject better than she thinks.

So she quiets Madoka to the point where she doesn't ask anymore.

And no matter how many times Madoka replaces the flowers, they rot, and Mami rots with them.

Even if Madoka stays a normal girl, they will separate. Flowers wilt, people change, time passes.

But not for Mami.

She's still stuck in that car wreck.


End file.
